My Son
by kinoa
Summary: This is a story about Parker, Booth's son, and his possible loss and what it would do to Booth.
1. Chapter 1

I came up with this story while reading several stories from FanFiction that dealt with Booth's son Parker. These stories brought the memory of a remark that a little boy made about his relationship with his father. The little boy's description of his relationship with his father was: "My daddy takes me to baseball and football games with him. I am like a built in friend."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I am having a lot of problems in posting my story. Please be patient as I try my best to fix it. Although I have the correct quotation marks and such in my original story, for some reason it is not transferring with the chapters as they are copied into FanFiction. I've sent an email to customer service almost a month ago about this problem, but have not received any answer. I know that I had this problem once before but I can't remember how I fixed it. If you know how to fix my problem please let me know. Thanks.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**TITLE: MY SON**

**Chapter 1**

**3 p.m. Friday afternoon in front of Lincoln Elementary school.**

Parker waited in line to load up on the school bus with the rest of the school children. There were 21 children waiting in line today. Up until last week there had only been 20. A new kid had moved onto Parkers street just two weeks before. He was seven years old, the same as Parker so they were in the same class. Mrs. Brighton, Parkers teacher, was having a hard time with Danny Case, the new boy, already. He had already been sent to the Principles office for causing trouble in class. Danny was slightly bigger than the other children and would pick on the smaller children during recess. Parker was his favorite target.

While waiting in line to load up on the bus Danny purposely stood behind Parker. "Hey Parker." Parker just ignored Danny like his mother had told him. But Danny wasn't going to let it go. "Hey Parker, what does a dork like you need with a nice back pack like that?" Parker's father had just bought it for him two weekends ago so he held on tighter to the strap and continued to ignore Danny and his two cronies. Danny had quickly picked up two new friends while they were all sitting on the outside of the Principles office.

"I think that back pack would look better on me. Don't you think so Carl and Fred?"

"Yeah, a lot better than this little runt." Carl said as he shoved Parker.

Parker backed away from the trio and stood closer to the large tree and thick bushes that were right next to them and about 20 feet from where the bus had just pulled up. Danny and his friends looked around for the teacher that monitored the children while they waited for the bus. They saw her attention being given to the smaller children as they made their way up the large steps to the inside of the bus. There had been a heavy snow fall the night before and the teacher had to help each child so they could make it over the snow in order to reach the first step.

When there was only 5 kids left before Danny he quickly grabbed the strap of Parkers back pack while Carl and Fred shoved him into the bush. Parker fell backwards as he tripped over the slippery rocks that circled the tree. As he fell his head hit a large rock that was right next to the tree and had been hidden by the large bushes. The last thing he remembered, just before losing consciousness, was the sound of the bus doors closing. He tried getting up but was so dizzy that he fell backwards again and finally lost consciousness. Since he had fallen in among the thick, snow covered bushes no one saw him.

______________________________________________________________________

Booth and Brennan sat up in the front of his SUV while Cam, Angela and Hodgins sat in the back. They had been in court all day and were returning to the Jeffersonian so the rest could pick up their own vehicles.

"I must say Bones your doing a lot better in explaining your findings to the jurors." Booth said with a grin.

"What do you mean by that?" Bones asked in a defensive tone.

"I just mean that you're learning how to explain your findings in a non technical term. I was talking to the prosecutor and he commented on how much you have improved on explaining your findings while investigating the latest case. He said he still has to stop you sometimes from getting too technical but that at least now you stop and rethink how to deliver your answer to his questions." Booth said as he weaved in and out of traffic.

"Yes, I noticed how much better your doing in explaining things to those of us with a much lower IQ." Cam said as she looked at Angela and Hodgins.

"It's a strain on my brain but I can bear the pain once in awhile." Brennan said with a smile.

"Whoaaa! Bones made a funny." Booth said as he patted Bones on the shoulder. They were all laughing when Booths cell phone rang. He pulled it out and flipped it open. "Booth." He was on the phone for a few minutes then they heard him say. "Yeah I can pick him up. I was just returning to the Jeffersonian after being in court all day and I have the Labsquints with me. We're close to your house so we should get there just as he is let off of the bus. Okay, I'll see you on Sunday." Without saying goodbye he closed up his cell phone and returned it to his pocket.

"If you guys don't mind I have to make a little side trip to pick up Parker. I get him this weekend and Rebecca is working lat and her usual sitter is out of town."

"No problem." Everyone said.

Booth was taking it slow as he pulled off to the residential area just outside of downtown DC. The recent snow storm had dumped almost 12 inches of snow and the snow plows had piled it pretty high on the sides of the road. The right hand turn lanes weren't always cleared properly so he pulled over as far as he could. They were all glad that they had decided to ride in his 4 Wheel Drive SUV instead of their own cars which were all smaller and closer to the ground.

As they sat in the right turn lane a school bus made a left turn into the street that Booth was waiting to turn right on. They watched as the bus stopped at the railroad crossing before going over the tracks. Just as the bus driver was about to go forward the safety gates started to light up and come down as the bell started ringing and signaling the approach of a train. Booth heard everyone starting to grumble.

"Alright, settle down back there. The train that comes at this time of the day is usually a passenger train and is short so we shouldn't have to wait too long." They could see that the train was coming up pretty fast.

What happened next all seemed to happen in slow motion. Just as the train was almost to the crossing Booth could see an 18 wheeler loaded with hay attempting to stop at the stop lights on the street to his left. The truck was heavy and the streets were starting to get slick as the temperature started to go below freezing again. Since everyone was stopped and waiting for the railroad tracks to clear no one was in the middle of the intersection so the truck had nothing to stop it from skidding all the way across the intersection. It slammed into the back of the school bus and pushed it forward into the path of the oncoming train. The front of the bus cleared the tracks so that the back of the bus took the full impact of the train. They could hear the brakes on the train squealing as the engineer attempted to stop the train. As the train hit the back of the bus the front of the bus spun around and hit the other side of the train then slammed into the snow pile that was on the other side of the tracks. The diesel in the bus exploded into flames as the gas tank was punctured. The train, fortunately, had been unsuccessful in stopping until after it cleared the crossing.

After making a call to 911 Booth jumped out of the SUV and joined the rest who were already running towards the bus. Working together Booth and Hodgins were able to pull the door open and pull the driver out. Neither one noticed the small boy that had fallen in-between the front seat and the guard rail that separated the passengers from the steps leading out of the bus.

When they got the driver away from the burning bus Booth asked him "Were there any kids on the bus?"

"Yes, one boy was sitting in the front by me." When they turned back to the bus they could see the flames reaching the front. The whole bus was now engulfed in flames. Booth still tried to go back in. He jumped up and in through the doors before the flames pushed him back. The flames were so close to the front that his coat caught fire. He jumped back down to the ground and rolled in the snow to put the flames out. Hodgins was there to help him get his still smoking coat off.

Within minutes the police and fire department were on the scene. The fire fighters had quickly pulled out their hoses and were working on putting the flames out. Paramedics had also joined them and were taking care of the bus driver. Ten minutes after the police had arrived the local television stations had arrived also with their satellite connections to report on the accident.

When Booth had a moment to think it suddenly dawned on him that his son was supposed to be coming home on a school bus. Suddenly he had a cold feeling go through his body. The adrenalin rushed through his veins and he ran to the bus driver that was being loaded up into an ambulance. He shoved his way through the reporters and paramedics and grabbed the driver by the front of his shirt. "Who was the boy in the bus?"

"I don't know his name all I remember is that he had blond hair."

"What school did you come from?"

"Lincoln Elementary."

Booth turned white and backed up and away from everyone. He looked towards the bus and slowly started walking towards it. At the bottom of the steps by the door he saw a child's back pack. Without thinking of the danger he started walking towards the flame engulfed bus. Hodgins and Brennan tried to stop him but he easily pushed them aside. The adrenalin that was fueling his body gave him the strength he needed to push everyone out of his way. He had one thing on his mind and that was that he had to save his son.

"Booth you can't do anything for him. Think Booth, think. Even if you were able to pull him out he would be so badly burned that it would be a miracle if he survived. " Hodgins yelled at him. He continued walking towards the bus, he couldn't hear him. All he could think of was that his son was on the bus and he needed him. Two police officers saw the altercation and joined Hodgins in pulling Booth back and away from the bus.

"My son is in there!" Booth shouted at them as they tackled him to the ground.

"If he is in there it's too late to save him Booth." Hodgins yelled at him again. The TV news reporter had come over to the men and had the camera on them.

_______________________________________________________________________

At FBI headquarters Cullin, Booth's boss, was watching the news for the weather before he made his way home for the day. On the TV the Special Report words came on the screen. Cullin watched as they reported on the school bus and train accident. He fell back in his chair when he saw Booth and the Squints on the TV. He watched in horror as Hodgins and the two police officers dragged Booth down to the ground as he tried to get to the bus. The camera picked up Booth's words "My son is in there!"

Cullin picked up his phone and called Sweets, one of the FBI psychiatrists.

"Dr. Sweets here." He answered cheerfully.

"Sweets, this is Cullin, I want you in my office now." Without waiting for a response Cullin hung up. He knew Booth would need help in dealing with this tragedy. Sweets knocked at Cullin's office door within 3 minutes. "Come in." As Dr. Sweets opened the door he saw Cullin just point to the TV.

The news reporter was describing the scene of the accident again and once again they replayed the scene of Booth being dragged down by the police and Hodgins. Sweets watched in horror at the pained look on Special Agent Booths face.

______________________________________________________________________

Brennan had been pulled back and away from the men when the police joined in on restraining Booth. Brennan watched everything from the side along with Cam and Angela. She wanted to run and help Booth but Cam and Angela held her back.

As Booth got up one of the firefighters had been able to get close enough to the bus to pick up the back pack that had fallen out of the buses front door. He brought it over and gave it to the nearest police officer. The back pack was covered in mud from the water that had been used to put out the fire. The police officer pulled his handkerchief out and wiped off most of the mud. He opened the back pack and pulled the contents out. Inside he found a school book and a picture with the owners name on it.

TBC……………..


	2. Chapter 2

**My Son**

**Chapter 2**

The police officer approached Booth. "What is your son's name sir?" At first Booth didn't hear the police officer so he asked again and this time Booth answered.

"Parker Booth." The officer handed over the back pack to him. Booth's hands were shaking as he reached for the back pack. He looked at the front and he could see it was the one that he had bought for his son just 2 weeks before.

Brennan came to his side as he opened the back pack and pulled out the contents. He carefully opened the plain paper that obviously had something drawn on it. The picture was of a building with the words FBI printed on the front. In the front was a man standing with a cloak flowing down his back and a big letter S on his chest. Next to the drawing of the man was the words "My Dad". In the lower right corner was the name of the owner PARKER BOOTH in big bold letters.

Booth crumpled to the ground. He looked upwards and just yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Parker, Parker, my son, my son." He crumpled the picture in his fists and turned to Brennan who was kneeling by his side. He grabbed onto her and buried his face in her lap. He cried great soul wrenching sobs. Brennan held on to him and tried to comfort him as best she could. She didn't really know what to do because Booth was the one that always handled something like this. She felt helpless so she looked to Angela.

Angela came and kneeled down beside her friend. Brennan was crying almost as hard as Booth was. "What do I do? I don't know how to help him."

"Do just what you're doing Sweetie, that's all you can do." Angela answered as she put her arm around Brennan's shoulders.

While they were on the ground one of the police officers pulled Cam over a few feet away from the rest. "Who is the woman with the father?"

"She is Dr. Brennan of the Jeffersonian. She is Special Agent Booth's partner." Cam answered.

"Do you happen to know if the boy's mother is here in DC?" The officer asked.

"Yes she works in the Preston building. Agent Booth was going to pick up his son because his mother had to work late."

______________________________________________________________________

**3:30 PM Preston building**

Drew was in his office in the Preston building and watching the TV for any news on the weather before he left for the day. The letters for Special Report came up on the screen. At first he saw the sight of the school bus in flames then they showed the bus driver being questioned by a man as he was being put into an ambulance. The reporter and camera man kept close to the man that had been questioning the bus driver. When the man turned around to go to the school bus Drew could see that it was Parkers father Seeley Booth. Drew had seen the letters LINCOLN ELEMENTARY printed on the side of the bus. He quickly put 2 and 2 together and grabbed his coat and ran to the elevator and the offices where Rebecca worked.

Drew ran directly to Rebecca's office as soon as the elevator door opened. She wasn't in her office so he asked her secretary. "Where is Rebecca?"

"She's in a meeting with a client." Drew ran over to the closest meeting room and opened the door without knocking. Rebecca stood up as he came in.

"Drew what are you doing here?"

"Rebecca, there has been an accident with Parkers school bus." Without thinking twice she ran to get her purse and coat and they were out of the doors within seconds.

__________________________________________________________________________

As Cam and the Police officer were talking a car pulled up by the fire truck with a woman and man in it. The woman came running over to where Booth was.

"Seeley, where is my son?" Booth looked up and at Rebecca. He let go of Brennan and stood up. By his swollen eyes and tear stained face she knew what had happened but she wanted to hear it from Seeley. Booth told her what had happened. As Rebecca started screaming Booth went to her and held her in his arms.

"Our son is gone Rebecca, our son is gone."

After a few minutes Drew came over and took Rebecca from Booth. He just looked at Drew. "I'll take care of her Seeley." Drew said as he took Rebecca in his arms.

One hour later the fire had been put out and they had found the burned body of a boy. Booth and Rebecca started to walk over to the body but Drew pulled back Rebecca. "You don't need to see him as he is now Rebecca." Booth continued on without her. Brennan had come over and looked at the body. It was burned beyond recognition. Brennan turned to Cam.

"Can we have the body taken to the Jeffersonian so that we can verify that it is Parker?"

"Yes." Cam gave instructions to the coroner driver that the body was to be taken to the Jeffersonian for positive ID. Brennan noticed then that Booth was standing right behind her. He just stood there and stared at his sons burned body.

As the coroner took the body and placed it in his van Booth said "Where are they taking my son?" He asked this just as though it was just another murder victim's body.

"Cam said that we could have the body delivered to the Jeffersonian so that we could make a positive ID." Brennan answered.

"I want to go to the Jeffersonian than. I don't want him to be alone."

"Okay Booth. Hodgins can drive us back." Brennan took her partners hand and guided him back to his SUV. She saw Drew take Rebecca back to their own car and leave. She opened the door for Booth and he got in the back and to the middle of the seat without saying anything. Brennan got in and sat next to him while Cam got in the back from the other side. Hodgins took the driver's seat while Angela sat in the passenger seat. It took them 30 minutes to get back to the Jeffersonian. It would have been sooner but a heavy snow storm had started and it was difficult to see where he was going. Hodgins pulled up to the front of the building and let everyone get out and then parked the SUV in the visitors section.

Brennan continued to hold onto Booth's hand as she walked him into the building and to the Lab. The coroner had already delivered the body and placed it on the cold stainless steel table. Booth saw it and went up to the platform. Everyone watched him as he pulled a chair over by the table and took hold of the badly burned hand of the boy on the table. He just leaned his head against the edge of the table and started crying silent tears for the son that he would no longer be able to hold or play games with. Normally Brennan would have prevented him from contaminating the table but she knew that tonight was different. She knew that he needed to hold onto his son's hand for the last time.

"Let's get busy. I don't want him to have to look at his son like this any longer than he has to." Quietly, they put on their lab coats and started to get samples from the body. Cam took imprints from the bodies teeth while Brennan obtained samples for DNA matching. She was able to get blood from the left arm that had apparently been under the rest of the body. They removed what was left of the clothes so they could check for any other obvious markings and to take measurements.

After an hour had gone by Hodgins came over to Brennan. She had been examining the hand that hadn't been burned. She couldn't remember Parkers hand being so large. Hodgins whispered to her. "We need to get a sample from Booth to test his DNA against his sons."

"I'll get it." Brennan said as she grabbed a swab to get what Hodgins needed.

Brennan stood by Booth and gently shook his shoulder. He had apparently cried himself to sleep. "Booth, wake up." He raised his head and looked at Brennan. His eyes were swollen and blood shot. He blinked several times and rubbed his eyes. The bright fluorescent lights were almost blinding.

"Booth I need to get a sample from you to compare your DNA against the body." He sat up and opened his mouth so that she could swab the inside of his mouth. Brennan got what she needed then handed the swab to Hodgins. She turned back to Booth then.

"Booth, get up and come and lay down in my office."

"I don't want him to be alone." He said as he stood up and blinked his eyes again at the bright fluorescent lights.

"He won't be alone. Cam, Hodgins and Angela are here." Brennan said as she guided him over to her office. Booth stopped before going into her office.

"I have to go to the bathroom first." He let go of her hand and walked over to the men's room.

As she waited outside of the men's room door she looked at her watch. Fifteen minutes later she looked at her watch again, he still hadn't come out. She knocked on the door and didn't receive an answer so she opened the door and called out to him. "Booth, are you all right?" No answer. Brennan walked in and turned the corner wall and looked in. At the end of the row of wash basins she found him sitting on the floor and just staring out in space. She went to him and kneeled on the floor beside him and waited for him to look at her.

"I was remembering when I had to potty train him. Rebecca brought him over to my house at 7 in the morning while he was still asleep. He was 1 ½ years old and she was having a hard time getting him to start using his potty chair instead of just peeing in his diapers. Instead of giving me the usual diaper bag she brought in a child's Potty chair. When I asked her why she hadn't brought any diapers she just looked at me with her hands on her hips and said "You have the same equipment he does so show him how big boys pee in their potty chair and that only babies wear diapers. I have Pull Up diapers in his little suit case and some overnight diapers. You're his father so do your part and potty train him." She gave Parker a kiss then walked out.

"Were you able to train him in just one weekend?"

"Yes I did. When he woke up I took him into the bathroom where I had his potty chair. I pulled off his diapers and placed him on a stool that I had next to the toilet. I told him to hold his penis then I pulled mine out and started to pee and he did the same thing. I had to wipe the side of the toilet up but he got most of it inside. I put his diaper back on and we washed our hands then I sat him on the counter and I looked him in the eyes and I said "Now that is how big boys go potty. From now on whenever you have to go potty you tell me and well go potty together like big boys okay?" He said okay and that was that. I took him into his bedroom and put his pull ups on and only put diapers on him at night."

"Did he have any accidents?"

"Just once and after that he would come and wake me up and we would go potty together. Rebecca said he had two accidents at home but then he always got up and went potty by himself once she showed him that he had to do it by himself because she didn't have a penis like him. She said he didn't have any more questions after she showed him that she didn't have a penis." Brennan and Booth laughed at his memories of his son.

"Let's get up and go into my office. My couch opens up into a bed and you can lie down." She got up and pulled him up after her. They went into her office and Booth stood to the side while Brennan opened up the couch so that it laid flat. She helped him take off his jacket and made him sit down while she pulled his shoes off. He lay down and she gave him a pillow for his head. She went to a large drawer and pulled out a blanket that she kept in there for the times when she worked late. She covered him then closed the drapes, turned off the lights and started to leave when she heard him call out to her.

"Bones."

"Yes."

"Would you come and lie down with me for awhile until I go to sleep, I don't want to be alone." Without even thinking about it she closed the door and went to the couch and removed her shoes. He lifted the blanket so she could lie next to him. He scooted down a little so she could hold him and he could put his head on her chest and wrap his arm around her waist. She wrapped her arm around him and ran her hand through his hair until he went to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________

**8 PM Friday Evening: Lincoln Elementary**

While checking Lincoln Elementary school on a routine patrol officer Swanson and Davidson shined the patrol cars spot lights around the grounds and the building. They spotted movement in the bushes by a tree and stopped to check it out. In among the bushes they found a small boy. His head had apparently been bleeding as a result of it hitting a large rock. They tried waking him up by calling to him and shaking his arm. The child gave no response though so the officer carefully picked him up and wrapped him up in a blanket they had in the trunk of the car then took him to the closest hospital.

In the emergency room the Doctor examined the boy and found a 2 inch gash on the back of his head which he stitched up. When he was done he went out to the police officers. "How is he doing Doc?"

"I found a 2 inch gash on the back of his head but otherwise he seems to be okay. It's a good thing he had a heavy jacket on and fell in the bushes otherwise he would have been suffering from hypothermia also."

"Did you find any information on him that would tell us who he is?" The officer asked.

"The nurses went through his clothes and couldn't find anything. We're going to send him upstairs to pediatrics and keep an eye on him after they take some X-rays. For now will list him under John Doe. Tomorrow morning if he hasn't regained consciousness we'll start looking for other reasons as to why he isn't waking up."

"Thanks Doc. We'll check to see if there are any missing children reports out. How old do you think he is?"

"He looks to be about 7." The police officers left then and returned to headquarters to file a report and check for any missing children reports.

As Swanson and Davidson walked into the front they saw a man and woman waiting for someone to interview them. The woman was crying and the man had his arm around her. Swanson stopped and asked the Front Desk Sergeant who the couple was. "That's Mr. and Mrs. Case. They are here to file a missing persons report on their son."

"How old is the boy?"

"They said he was 7 and that he never came back from school." The Sergeant answered after checking the registration.

"I think we might have found him Sergeant." Davidson and Swanson went over to the couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Case?" Davidson asked.

"Yes." The man answered.

"I am Officer Davidson and this is my partner Officer Swanson. Our Sergeant said that you're here to file a missing persons report on your son. Is that correct?"

Mr. and Mrs. Case both stood up. "Yes, have you found him?" Mrs. Case asked.

"We did find a young blond headed boy that appears to be 7 years old. We found him in front of Lincoln Elementary school. He had apparently fallen and hit his head. We took him to the hospital where they are taking care of him." Davidson said.

"That must be Danny." Mrs. Case said excitedly. "Is he alright?"

"When we left he was still unconscious. If you'll come with us we'll take you to the hospital." Mr. and Mrs. Case followed the officers to their patrol car and left for the hospital.

_______________________________________________________________________

**7 AM Saturday Morning: Jeffersonian**

Hodgins had been sleeping at his desk when he was awakened by his computer beeping with the results of the DNA tests. He rubbed at his eyes and looked at the screen. In big bold letters it said **NO MATCH FOUND.**

He jumped up and ran over to Dr. Brennan's office. The door was closed so he knocked on it softly but it remained quiet on the other side of the door. He opened it a little and peeked in. When he saw Dr. Brennan and Booth on the couch he opened the door and walked over and crouched down by Dr. Brennan's side. They were in the same position they had gone to sleep in.

"Dr. Brennan, wake up." Hodgins whispered as he lightly shook her shoulder. Brennan opened her eyes to see Hodgins. She looked down at Booth and saw that he was still asleep. She carefully pulled herself out from under him and stood up. She covered him up again and followed Hodgins outside of the office.

"What have you found?"

"We need to get a sample from Rebecca to get her DNA. I ran Booth's sample against the boy and no match was found. Do you know where she lives?" Brennan stared at Hodgins.

"I have a feeling that the body is not Parker. I was examining the arm and hand that wasn't burned and I couldn't help thinking that it wasn't Parker because the hand was larger than what I remember Parkers being. Wait here and I'll get her address." Brennan went into her office and pulled up Rebecca's address. She quickly wrote it down and went out and gave it to Hodgins. "Is Angela still here?"

"I think so, at least she was when I fell asleep at my desk."

"Okay if she is take her with you. Rebecca has to be handled carefully and Angela is good at that. I don't want to give anyone false hopes." Hodgins left then to get Angela and Brennan went back into her office.

TBC………………. 


	3. Chapter 3

**My Son**

**Chapter 3**

**2 AM Saturday Morning: St. Luke Hospital**

Officer Swanson and Davidson guided Mr. and Mrs. Case up to Pediatrics. They stopped at the nurse's station to enquire about the John Doe boy that was just brought in last night. The nurse reported that his condition remained the same and that he was in room 212.

"Mr. and Mrs. Case would you follow us please? The boy is in room 212." The Nurse said as she led the way. Mrs. Case practically ran ahead of the rest to room 212. She stopped as she reached the room, she was afraid to go in incase it wasn't her son. When her husband caught up to her he put her hand on her back and walked in with her. The Nurse pulled the curtain to the side and stepped back.

"Is this your son Mrs. Case?" Officer Davidson asked.

Mrs. Case walked over and looked down at the small boy in the bed. She turned and buried her face against her husband's chest. "No, it's not my Danny."

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Case. We'll take you back to police headquarters where you can file your missing persons report." Officer Swanson said as he turned and walked them back downstairs and to the police car.

Swanson and Davidson could hear Mrs. Case in the back crying. "Don't give up hope yet dear we still have a chance of finding him when they put out the missing persons report."

"I have a dreadful feeling that our Danny is dead." She started crying again as her husband pulled her closer to his side.

_______________________________________________________________________

**9 AM Saturday: Jeffersonian**

Hodgins and Angela were back from Rebecca's. Brennan joined them on the platform. "How did it go?" Brennan asked Angela.

"Rough. She looked like she had been up all night crying. When she asked why we needed a sample I told her that we just needed to verify that the body in the bus was Parker. We didn't tell her that Booth's DNA didn't match any of the bodies DNA. I just said that we had taken a sample from Booth also." Angela said as she looked sympathetically towards Brennan's office.

"Good, I don't want to raise their hopes yet." Brennan said as she picked up the hand that was untouched by the fire. "When Booth would occasionally bring Parker over to my apartment and we would watch one of the Disney films that he likes, he would often play with my hand. That's why I don't think that this is Parker?"

"How is Booth doing?" Hodgins asked as he prepared the samples for testing.

"He's up. I talked him into going home and taking a shower. He'll be back soon. I have some clothes here so I think I'll go and take a shower." Before Brennan left she put her hand on Angela's arm and asked "Would you stay here with Hodgins please? I promised Booth that we wouldn't leave the body alone."

"Sure Sweetie, I went home last night and returned before you got up. So I'm good for the day." Angela said as she patted Brennan's hand. Brennan left then to go to the showers that were downstairs.

Hodgins came over to Angela after Brennan left. "I'm going to go and take a quick shower also. I have the test starting already. Hopefully we'll have good news for Booth when he gets back." Hodgins gave Angela a quick kiss then went to his office and grabbed a bag of clothes to take to the showers. Angela sat down and pulled over her sketch pad and started drawing. As promised, she didn't leave the body alone.

Thirty minutes later everyone started coming back. Hodgins had returned 20 minutes after he left and checked on the test he had started. He was happy to see that someone had come over and taken the sample to the next step. "Who put the sample to the next step?"

"Cam came over and did it then she went to take a shower also."

Fifteen minutes later Brennan came back. Her hair was still wet and she had it wrapped in a towel. She went into her office to put some makeup on and dry her hair. No one saw Booth come in. He came in quietly and just looked to see if his son was still on the platform and someone was with him. He had two cups of coffee with him so he just went into Brennan's office without saying anything. He wore a pair of blue jeans with a light blue sweater and a heavy jacket.

Booth took a seat on the now straightened couch and just watched Brennan drying her hair. When she was done she turned around and saw Booth. She had already put her make-up on so she just put her hair in a pony tail and came and sat next to Booth. They drank their coffee in silence for a good five minutes before anything was said. "Thank you for staying with me last night Bones. I didn't want to be alone." Brennan put her hand on Booth's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I know what Parker meant to you Booth. I can't say that I know how you feel because I don't have any children of my own but no matter what happens I'll be there for you just as I know that you would for me."

Fifteen minutes later Hodgins and Angela came running into Brennan's office. "Booth." He yelled. He had the biggest grin on his face that Brennan had ever seen. Booth and Brennan stood up.

"The body that is on the platform is not your son." Hodgins said.

"How do you know?"

"Remember Dr. Brennan took a sample from you last night?"

"Yes."

"Well your DNA did not match the bodies DNA in anyway. This morning Angela and I went to Rebecca's house to get a sample from her. We told her that we needed it to further ID the body as Parkers. Angela also got a sample of hair from Parker's hair brush to compare it to the bodies DNA and there was no match."

At first Booth didn't react. "But we found his back pack by the bus." He finally said as he stared at Hodgins.

"I don't know how it got in the bus Booth but that boy out there is not your son."

Booth grabbed Hodgins and hugged him and even gave him a kiss on his cheek. He turned then to Angela and hugged her also. He finally turned to Brennan and took her into his arms and hugged her. Then without thinking he kissed her on her lips. His tears fell from his eyes and down his cheek and continued down Brennan's cheeks. There kiss was long and passionate and he didn't care who saw them. Angela and Hodgins left and Angela closed the door after them.

Angela was so happy that Booth and her best friend had finally connected that she turned and kissed Hodgins. Cam came in and caught them. "What's going on here?" Angela let go of Hodgins and hugged Cam.

"The body up there isn't Parker. Hodgins tested the DNA from the hair strands that we got from Parkers hair brush and it doesn't match. Rebecca and Booth's DNA shows that they are not the parents of the boy up there also."

"Did you tell Booth yet?"

"Yes and he was so happy that he hugged and kissed both of us. The big news though is that he grabbed onto Brennan and kissed her also. In fact they were still kissing when we left Brennan's office." Angela was so happy for Brennan and Booth that she was crying also as she told Cam what had happened.

_________________________________________________________________________

**11:30 AM: St. Luke Hospital**

The attending physician went into room 212 with a nurse. They wanted to try and get the John Doe boy to wake up before they made arrangements to have some more tests done on him to find out why he was still unconscious. The Doctor gently shook the boys arm. "Sonny, wake up." He did not respond. The nurse took a cold wash cloth and wiped his face with it.

"Honey wake up now it's time to get up." They could see his eyes moving under his eyelids. After a few seconds more he opened his eyes.

"Hi there. It's about time you woke up. Can you tell me your name?" Parker just stared at them. The nurse wiped his face again. "Don't be afraid. You're in a hospital. Can you tell us your name so that we can call your Mother and Father to come and get you?" The nurse asked.

"My name is Parker Booth and my Daddy works for the FBI."

"What is your Father's name?" The nurse asked.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth."

________________________________________________________________________

**12 Noon: Jeffersonian**

When Booth finally let Brennan go he pulled back and said "I love you Temperance Brennan and I don't care who knows." "I love you Seeley Booth." Brennan grabbed him and kissed him again.

Booth's cell phone started ringing and Brennan let him go. "Booth." He answered in a hoarse voice.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, this is Nurse Chapman in pediatrics at St. Luke Hospital. We have a young boy here that says his name is Parker Booth."

Brennan heard Booth say "Is he alright?"

"Yes he is alright. Two police officers found him in front of Lincoln Elementary school last night. Apparently he had fallen into some bushes that were by a tree and hit his head on a rock. He has a two inch gash on the back of his head but he seems to be alright."

"We'll be there in 30 minutes. Thank you very much." When he closed the phone he looked at Brennan.

"Parker is at St. Luke Hospital. The police found him in some bushes in front of his school last night. I have to call Rebecca." He quickly called Rebecca's phone number and explained to her what had just happened.

Booth grabbed Brennan's hand. "Come with me?"

"Let me get my coat." Brennan grabbed her coat and purse and went running out of her office with Booth. As they went running out she yelled at Angela, Hodgins and Cam

"St. Luke Hospital called Booth and told him Parker was there. Get the skull cleaned up so Angela can draw a picture of the boy so we can find out who he is." Booth and Brennan went running out of the lab then.

After they jumped into his SUV he explained that Rebecca and Drew would meet them at the hospital. They both wore smiles all the way to the hospital. Their usual seating arrangement had changed a little. While they drove to the hospital Brennan sat close to Booth. He held her hand in his lap all the way and didn't let go unless he needed both hands to drive. Booth was so happy that his son had been found that he kept on having to wipe his tears away so that he could see to drive.

Booth and Brennan went running into the Hospital as soon as he parked. Booth was so anxious to see his son that he didn't wait for the elevator, instead they took the stairs. They checked for the signs that told which way to go for 212. "This way Booth." Brennan said. They went running down the hallway and Booth went into the room first.

Parker sat up when he saw his father. "Daddy!" Booth went to the bed and hugged his son and kissed his head over and over again. He cried all the time he held his son. "Why are you crying Daddy?"

"Your Mother and I thought we had lost you. We thought you were dead."

"I'm okay Daddy, I just bumped my head on a rock when Carl and Fred pushed me. Daddy, Danny stole my new back pack."

"That's okay Bud I'll get you a new one."

Everyone turned around when they heard Rebecca come in the room. "Parker!" She screamed and went running to the bed and grabbed her son. She held him close to her and said his name over and over again as she rocked him back and forth. Drew came over and hugged them both. Brennan was on the other side of the bed while Rebecca hugged Parker. When his mother finally let him go Parker noticed Brennan for the first time.

"Hi Dr. Bones."

"Hi Parker I'm so glad your okay."

Parker saw the tears on her face and said "Do you want to hug me to?"

"Can I?"

"Sure Dr. Bones." Brennan reached over and hugged him and kissed his head.

"I'm so happy that you're alright Parker. Your mother and father cried all night when they thought they had lost you."

"You want to see the cut on my head? They said they had to put 4 stitches in it so that my brains wouldn't leak out through the hole in my head." Brennan felt the stitches.

"They did a good job." Brennan said.

"Yeah I think so too. Can I go home now Mommy?"

"I have to talk to the Doctor first and then we'll see. Stay here and your Daddy and I will go and talk to the Doctor okay."

"Okay, Drew and Dr. Bones can keep me company."

Rebecca and Booth went out to talk to the nurse. Nurse Chapman came over to them. "Can you tell me if I can take my son home yet?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, Dr. Franklin said that he could go home. Keep him home from school for at least two days and watch him carefully for anything unusual. If he sleeps more than normal or you can't wake him up than bring him back in. He suggested that you take him to see his regular Doctor on Monday. Here are the X-Rays that were taken last night and just a few hours ago. They both look clear. We also need for one of you to stay and give us all the information on him and your insurance." Booth took the X-Rays and went back to the room while Rebecca gave all of the necessary information.

"You get to go home with your mother Parker. Let's get you dressed." Booth grabbed his clothes that were in a bag on the chair behind him and helped Parker get dressed while they waited for his mother. When Rebecca got back Booth picked his son up. "I can walk Daddy."

"Let me carry you to the car at least okay Bud." Booth said.

"Actually I think you have to put him in a wheel chair to go downstairs. It's hospital policy." Brennan said. Within the next second an orderly came in with a wheel chair. Booth picked his son up and put him in the wheel chair and they all left.

When they went by the Nurses station Nurse Chapman waved goodbye and Parker waved goodbye while the orderly pushed his wheel chair over to the elevator.

"That's one happy group of people taking that boy home." Nurse Chapman said as she put all of Parker's records together so they could be filed away.

"It's not often that we get to see that." One of the other nurses said.

TBC…………………………


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your patience everyone but I finally solved my problem as to why the quotation and hyphen marks were not copying. If you should find any other problem, give me a sample with your review. Thanks again. Kinoa

___________________________________________________________________________________

**My Son**

**Chapter 4**

When the group arrived downstairs Drew left them in the front while he went to get the car. After Booth put his son in the back seat and put the seat belt on him Rebecca got in the back seat also. "I'll see you next week okay Daddy?"

"Okay, I'll have your new back pack waiting for you. Parker, do you know if Danny lives close to you?"

"Yeah, his family moved in just down the street two weeks ago."

"Do you know what his last name is?"

"Danny Case. Why?"

"I just want to go and talk to his father about what happened okay."

"Okay, bye Daddy."

"Rebecca would you step out of the car for a second so I can talk to you?" Rebecca took her seat belt off and got out of the car. Booth pulled her over further to the back of the car.

"You're not going to do anything are you Booth?"

"No I just wanted to tell you that I think Danny Case is the body that they took out of the bus yesterday."

"Well we certainly know how they'll be feeling. Tell Dr. Brennan and the rest of her team that I said thank you." She got back in the car and Drew drove away.

Booth and Dr. Brennan walked out to his SUV. They just sat there for awhile and didn't talk. Finally Booth started up the engine and he pulled out of the Hospital parking lot. When Booth came to his Church he quickly pulled into the parking lot and parked the SUV. "Would you like to come in with me? I want to thank Him for the safe return of my son who I thought was lost to me forever." Brennan just unbuckled her safety belt and got out. She had been in the church with Booth several times before and although she didn't believe in God she found the church to be a beautiful, quiet and peaceful place.

Brennan followed Booth in through the huge double doors. He carefully closed the doors behind them as they entered. They could see several people sitting near the front. Booth dipped his hands in the bowl of water that was by the entrance of the church and crossed himself. They went to the front of the church where there were several statues. After genuflecting in front of the alter he went to one of them that she knew to be a statue of what he called the Sacred Heart. In the front of the statue was a stand full of candles. Some were lit and some were not. She watched as Booth put several dollars into a small container attached to the stand then he used a small straw like stick to take a flame from one of the lit candles and lit 3 candles. Booth went to the front pew then and kneeled down. He crossed himself and then put his head down and joined his hands in prayer.

Brennan sat down next to him and stared at the huge Crucifix that hung in the middle of the wall behind the alter. She had read the Bible out of curiosity one time so she knew the story behind the crucifixion. To Brennan though it was nothing more than a story with no meaning or truth to it, to Brennan it was pure fiction. After 15 minutes of kneeling Booth crossed himself again and sat down.

"What did you pray for, if you don't mind my asking?" Brennan asked. She was always curious as to what Booth prayed about. He looked at her and she could see the tears that he had shed while praying. She took a Kleenex out of her purse and gave it to him. He wiped his tears away and blew his nose.

"I thanked Jesus for returning my son to me and I thanked Him for getting us to admit that we loved each other. I also asked Him to help us to remain partners for a long time to come." They sat in quiet solitude for a few minutes. "I always feel so peaceful when I am in here. Whatever case I am having a problem with at the time goes to the back of my mind and I am at peace. After a few minutes the answer as to how to solve the case always comes into my mind." Booth put his arm around his partner and leaned over and kissed her. When he pulled away he said "Let's go."

"Should we go back to the Lab first?" Booth asked.

"No, it will take at least 24 hours to clean the skeleton up. On Monday I'll put the facial markers on it and Angela can draw a picture of what the boy looked like. You're pretty sure though that it was Danny Case, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I hate to make the parents wait but I don't want them to go through what Rebecca and I went through unless I'm positive as to who he is."

"Let's go to the Diner because I am starving." Brennan said. Booth drove to the Diner and they went in and took their regular table. Booth ordered a double cheeseburger and coffee while Brennan had a Garden burger and an iced tea. Without saying anything neither one wanted to be too full for what they had in mind for activities for the rest of the day.

When Booth finished his hamburger and saw that Brennan was done he asked "Do you want to go to your apartment or mine?"

"Mine, it's closer." Brennan said. They were about to get up when Angela and Hodgins came in and joined them. Both Brennan and Booth looked deflated.

"Hi you two, how was Parker?" Hodgins sat next to Dr. Brennan and Angela sat next to Booth. It took several minutes of answering questions before Brennan could get Angela's attention. She looked at her and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible while doing her best to tell her that she wanted them to leave. Angela winked at her and said. "It looks like you guys are done so we'll just go to this other table and have some brunch. We'll see you on Monday." Brennan and Booth made a quick exit then.

When they made it to Brennan's apartment they stood at the door while Brennan searched for her keys. She was so anxious to get in that she dropped the keys and had to fumble with them for several seconds before she was able to unlock the door. When she finally opened it and they got in they quickly closed the door and Brennan locked it. She just dropped her keys and purse on the floor and Booth and Brennan grabbed for each other. Just as Booth was about to kiss her they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Hi, I think I came at a bad time so I'll just leave and I'll see you tomorrow." Brennan's father, Max, said as he left. He opened the door again and said "It looks like you're not gay after all." He closed the door again. They were so surprised by his presence that neither one said anything. Brennan locked the door again and led Booth over to her bedroom.

When they arrived in the bedroom Brennan started to take her clothes off but then she felt Booth's hands on her shoulders. "Whoa! Slow down their Bones. Take it easy, I want our first time to be a memorable one." Brennan stopped what she was doing and took a deep cleansing breath. When Booth saw that she was more in control of herself he approached her slowly and gently took her face in his hands and gave her a gentle kiss that barely touched hers. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I've loved you for the past 3 years Temperance Brennan but I was always afraid that you didn't have the same feelings for me. When I kissed you in your office though I knew that you felt the same."

Brennan reached up and put her hands on his. "I've loved you Booth for a long time also. I think that we were both afraid of losing our friendship though. We were afraid that if we took a chance with each other that they might separate us."

"They wouldn't dare do that now. We have the best record of solved cases and convictions on the East Coast. You and I are too good together for them to enforce the rule book."

"Does the rule book actually say that partners can't have a personnel relationship?"

"The FBI has rules for everything, but in our case I think that Cullen will overlook it because first our record, second you're a contractor. You don't actually work for the FBI. Plus it happens all of the time when both partners are single. They just do their best to not let their feelings for each other get in the way."

Booth was taller by two inches so Brennan had to pull his head down to her so she could kiss him. She stood on her toes and pursued him. Brennan was used to being in control so she went after his lips. Booth quickly took over though and forced her mouth open with his and his tongue searched out hers.

Booth pulled away and said "This first time Temperance Brennan you are going to give up control and let me make love to you."

Brennan smiled and said with a gleam in her eyes "Alright but next time it's my turn. Do you agree?"

"Yes but you have to refrain from talking about what kind of chemicals are being introduced in our systems to make us feel like we do now. Do you agree?"

"I will do my best to refrain from using my knowledge to further explain what LOVE really is."

Booth smiled at her and kissed her on the nose then he reached for her sweater and pulled it up over her shoulders and head and tossed it over to a chair. Brennan reached for his jacket then and pulled it off over his shoulders. They took turns taking each other's clothes off until they were both completely naked before each other. Brennan had already seen Booth naked once before when she had been mad at him about something, of which she couldn't remember right now, and had barged into his bathroom while he was relaxing in his bathtub. He had stood up while he was still in the bath tub to further push his point of view. She had looked at him appraisingly and although she didn't say anything, she liked what she saw.

Booth looked at Brennan and ran his hands over her shoulders, down her arms then down to her waist and hips. He always knew that he would like what he was seeing now because he had imagined her naked body in his mind many times. Whenever he was waiting for her at the lab he would just watch her and he would start to undress her in his mind. Several times he was thankful that he had his big heavy coat on so that he could pull it together and hide his condition.

Now he didn't have to hide his condition because his body was getting ready for him to give them what they both wanted. Booth bent down and picked her up in his arms. "Let's pull the covers down to the end of the bed first." Brennan said. He put her down and she went to the other side of the bed and pulled her end of the quilt and sheets down to the end of the bed while he did his side.

They came together then in the middle of the bed. Booth kissed her gently as he held on to her shoulders. His kisses ran down the side of her face and neck and then to her shoulders. As he reached her shoulders he pushed her back on the bed while his left hand supported her head. His lips continued down over her body stopping only for a moment as he paid homage to her breasts. He had imagined many times what they must look like and now he didn't have to imagine anymore. He continued down her hips and her legs and worked his way back up. As he got to the top of her legs he paused momentarily to flick his tongue at her center. She parted her legs but he taunted her by leaving her invitation behind and continued back up to her lips.

Brennan ran her hands up and down Booth's back and when she could reach them she grabbed onto his buttocks and squeezed them. She would have never admitted it before but she liked watching him walk away so that she could see his tight behind. All thoughts of chemical production went out the window at these times. The scientist in her would call her out of her reverie though and she would try to put him out of her mind and concentrate on the bones she was examining.

Brennan loved touching his well muscled arms and chest. As he moved his hands over her body she felt the muscles move under her hands and she found herself being turned on even more. Her hands then moved to the front where she could grab hold of his erection and when she did that Booth couldn't hold back anymore and he pushed her legs apart with his legs and entered her. When he pushed himself inside of her she let out a soft moan. Worried he had hurt her he pulled out and asked "Did I hurt you?"

"No it's just been a long time for me and you're bigger than most men that I've been with. Do it more slowly and gently at first and I'll be alright." Booth did as she said. As she came close to her orgasm he slowed down again and played with her breasts a little. Her body was ready though so of its own volition it started to raise up to meet his every thrust and he knew that she was eager for him to culminate their joining. He pumped her faster then and within seconds he was able to give them both that release that they were both hungry for.

Booth lay on top of her as he regained his normal breathing pattern. When his mind started working again he rolled to the side and pulled out of her. They laid there for awhile and before long Brennan heard him softly snoring. He had had an emotionally draining day and she knew he was tired so she let him sleep. She reached down to the end of the bed and pulled the sheets and quilt over both of them then she went to sleep also.

Three hours later Booth woke up and rolled over on his side. He could see that it was dark outside now so he checked his watch. It was 9 PM. He started thinking of what he was doing at 9 PM the previous day. He remembered that he was trying to sleep on the couch in Brennan's office. She was laying beside him and she was running her hand through his hair like his mother used to do when he was little and having trouble sleeping. At that time he had thought that he had lost Parker. The memory and the pain of yesterday brought tears to his eyes and he started crying.

Brennan woke up when she felt Booth moving. She looked closely at him and could see the light from the moon reflecting on his tears as they fell down his face. She raised herself up to her elbow and pulled his head close to her chest and wrapped her arm around him. "It's all over now Booth. Parker is safe in his own bed with his mother." His sobs slowed down and he slowly regained control of himself.

"When I woke up I looked at my watch and saw that it was 9 o'clock and it made me think of what I was going through at the same time last night. The memories of the pain that I experienced at the loss of my son came flooding back on me and I couldn't help but start crying again. I pray God that I never have to experience that pain again."

Brennan laid back down and he put his head on her chest just as he did last night and just as she did last night she ran her hands through his hair until he went back to sleep again.

At midnight Brennan woke up first this time. As carefully as she could she got up and went into the bathroom. When she came out she realized that she was hungry so she put her robe on and her slippers and went into the kitchen. The apartment had become cold so she turned the heater on. Normally she liked it a little cool since she was used to the air conditioning of the lab. Because of the warmth that she had felt in bed with Booth next to her she was more sensitive to the cold now. She started up the coffee maker and pulled out some leftover Mac & Cheese that she had in the refrigerator.

Booth woke up to the smell of the fresh coffee brewing. He pulled on his pants and t-shirt and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. "Are we having a little midnight snack and is their enough for me?"

"Yes there is more than enough. I'll warm up a plate for you if you go and start the fire in the fire place for me." Booth went over and started up the gas fireplace. He stood in front of it for awhile until Brennan called him.

When Brennan had eaten some food and was drinking her coffee she looked at Booth. "You know I don't know why in the world we waited so long to have sex. Angela kept on telling me to take a ride on the train known as Special Agent Seeley Booth. Now that I think about it though I do know why we waited so long. It was that stupid line you drew."

Booth sat up straight and looked at her. "I drew that line for you Bones. It was more for me than it was for you though. After only 6 months I already knew that I didn't want to lose you as a partner. I knew that I had hit the jackpot when I was paired with you. We're good together Bones. Together we have one of the highest number of cases solved of any agents in the Eastern side of the United States. If we can keep that up than there is no way that they will separate us. Our record for cases solved and convictions is why they have us going to Sweets. They still don't know and understand you like I do."

"But that doesn't tell me why you drew the line." Booth looked closely at her. He looked into her eyes to find out what she had up her sleeve.

"I drew the line for me so that I wouldn't pursue you. I drew the line so that you would feel comfortable in having other relationships. At the time that I drew that line I didn't know how well we would work together nor how much I would come to love you."

Brennan just stared back at him for awhile. Then a smile played across her face. He knew she was slipping into her playful mood. She always had that glint in her eyes whenever he told her that they were going to have to go undercover.

Brennan got up and took their empty plates and put them into the dishwasher after scraping them clean. She turned the lights off along with the fireplace and then walked back to her bedroom.

Booth got up and followed her. He just thought to himself "Let the games begin".

When he arrived in the bedroom she was already in bed so he put his cup of coffee that he had brought with him, down on the night stand. He pulled off his t-shirt and pants and joined her in bed. He leaned on his elbow and looked down at her. "I know you're up to something." Booth said as he watched her facial expressions.

"How do you know what I am thinking? You're good at reading people but you can't read minds."

"Admit it Dr. Brennan I know you to well. I am such an expert on Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan that I almost know what you are going to say or do before you even think of it."

Brennan put her hands around his neck as though she was pulling him down into a kiss. When he leaned down to her she quickly grabbed him and made him flip over her so that she was now on top of him. She straddled his legs and said "Now who has the power of knowledge of the other?" He smiled at her and ran his hands up and down her arms and legs while she ran her hands over his well muscled arms. When she leaned down and kissed him she reached over into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. She knew that her breasts were right over his eyes when she did this. She knew they would keep his mind busy as she opened the cuffs and attached it to one of the metal bars on the headboard. She ran her hands up his arms until she maneuvered his right arm where she could slip the handcuffs on his wrist.

Booth pushed her off and pulled himself up closer to the headboard. "Where did you get these from?"

"Same place as my gun." They both said at the same time "The Mall".

"I have got to check this place out." Booth smiled at her. "How did you do that without me noticing?"

"Special Agent Seeley Booth I will now give you very secret information that we women have on how the male of the human species works. I have it on very good authority, from a source that I trust, that when men are thinking of or participating in the sexual act their minds have trouble functioning. Do you know why that is Mr. Booth?"

"I'm pretty sure that I know why but let's see what Angela came up with; because I know that she must be your trusted source."

"Very intuitive of you Mr. Booth." As she was explaining how his body works she was lightly running her fingernail up and down his chest. Each time she went down she went a little lower. "According to my source in order for a man to get what he wants his blood rushes down to his lower extremities which leaves his brains in a standby mode. Not actively functioning but functioning just enough to keep his pulmonary system working and that Special Agent Seeley Booth is why you weren't aware of my maneuvering to acquire the handcuffs in the nightstand." Brennan started kissing him all over. She started with his mouth that her tongue sought entrance to. Booth let go of his control and let her do whatever she wanted to him. There was no one else in the world that he would give that up to, but he trusted this woman with his life. He finally let his self control go completely and Brennan proceeded to give him the best blow job that he had ever experienced. By the time that his blood was finally able to resume feeding his brain again he felt her cleaning him up since he had been on his back when his orgasm practically created an explosion.

When Brennan was through cleaning him up she straddled him again and said "Now who knows who best?"

"I haven't had my turn yet. We can't make a final call yet until I get my turn." Brennan leaned over and grabbed the key for the handcuffs. While she leaned over her breasts presented themselves to Booth again and he didn't pass up the opportunity. He let go of the bar on the headboard that he was holding onto, since the handcuffs were not locked on anymore, and grabbed her around her waist and turned her over so that he was now on top.

"How did you do that?"

"That Dr. Brennan is for me to know and for you to find out. Now be quiet while I get your blood to leave that magnificent brain of yours."

"That doesn't work the same way for the female Booth."

"Not quite the same and not in the same amount but it still works quiet well." He continued to suckle at her breasts and when he heard her moaning he reached down between her legs and found her control switch. When he touched her she felt as though a lightning bolt had traveled up to her brain and gave it a powerful jolt of electricity.

They continued like this through the rest of the night and only stopped when they were exhausted. Brennan listened to him snoring softly as she watched his chest going slowly up and down. She was tired also so she snuggled up closely and rested her head on his arm. Booth automatically pulled her into an embrace and they both went back to sleep.

**7:30 AM Monday: Jeffersonian**

Booth and Brennan walked into the lab area and her office with two cups of coffee and a couple of bagels with cream cheese. They took a seat at her couch while they had their breakfast. Booth pulled out his cell phone and called the local police. Brennan heard her partner asking them to send someone over to the Jeffersonian to take over the case of the body taken from the bus.

"You're not going to investigate the ID of the body?" Brennan asked as she leaned back on the couch while munching on her bagel.

"No, you guys were doing me a favor and taking care of the body because we thought it was Parkers. Now that we know that it isn't Parker I have to account for the time that I and the rest of you are spending on this case. Normally this would fall under the jurisdiction of the local police so that's why I have to let it go. They'll probably want you to wrap up the body for the coroner to pick up and it can be transferred to the city morgue."

"Okay, I'll go and check on the skull. He probably died on impact from the truck, but I just want to make sure that that is what happened. I doubt it if the coroner has the expertise to determine that and plus they are probably overloaded with cases anyway." Brennan left as soon as she finished off her bagel and coffee. When Brennan left Booth got up and walked over to the steps leading over to the lab platform and sat down and waited for the police to come. The rest of the body of the boy had been placed in a body bag and placed into one of the morgue refrigeration units.

At 8:30 the rest of the workers started coming into the lab. Brennan was on the platform and carefully examining the inside of the skull. She could clearly see where his head had impacted the guard rail that was between the steps to the bus door and the first seat where the boy must have been sitting.

Booth was sitting at the steps when Angela and Hodgins came in. They stood in front of him and just stared at him. Booth just looked at them and said "Oh no!" He ran his hand over his face. He knew he looked worn out from all of his and Bone's activities over the weekend. He just put his head down and hoped that they would go away.

Angela was the first to speak up. "Look how worn out he is."

"The release of all of that sexual tension must have made him explode when he finally got what he has been wanting for so long." Hodgins said with a big grin on his face. Angela went running up to the platform and Brennan while Hodgins sat down next to Booth.

"So how was it? Was it all that you dreamed of?" Hodgins asked as he sat close too Booth so no one else could hear them.

"It was everything that I had dreamed of plus more." Booth said with a big grin on his face.

"When we have time I'll tell you about all of the hiding places that Angela and I have found." Hodgins said with a smile then he jumped up and went up the rest of the way to the platform.

"So tell me Brennan how was it?" Angela asked as she leaned against the table so she could get as close as possible to her friend. Brennan was busy putting on the facial markers on the boys skull when Angela asked her about the weekend.

"I'll tell you later but right now I need for you to draw a face for the boy's skull. Booth has contacted the local police and turned the case over to them. From the information that Parker gave him he is pretty sure that he knows who the boy is so I think it would be good if the police had a picture to show the parents. He said that they are sending someone over to take over the body and the case in a few minutes." Hodgins came over when he heard Brennan.

"But why is he turning over the case to the locals?" Hodgins asked. "He said that normally we wouldn't take care of something like this but we did as a favor to him. Now that we know that it isn't Parker he has to account for his and our time to Cullen. As soon as you're done with the drawing would you give it to the police and Hodgins if you would take the facial markers out of the skull then put it with the rest of the body I would appreciate it."

Angela took the skull as soon as Brennan was done and took it into her office so she could start her drawing.

Down by the steps Booth stood up as two of the local Detectives came in.

TBC………………


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter for this story. I want to thank all of you that sent me reviews and put this story on Story Alert. **

**Keep an eye out for my next story "Though I Walk Through the Valley....". I am almost done writing it. I thought I would wait until I was done with my stories before I posted it because I can't stand having to wait a week or more before the next chapter is posted when I am enjoying reading other stories. Thank you again. Kinoa**

**My Son**

**Chapter 5**

Booth stood up when the two local police department Detectives came in. "Special Agent Seeley Booth?"

"Yes I'm Special Agent Booth. You're the two Detectives that the local police sent over?"

"Yes I'm Detective Sanchez and this is my partner Detective Bradshaw. We were told that you would explain why you're turning over this case to us now after you've had it since Friday." Booth led them into Dr. Brennan's office and explained everything that had happened and who he suspected the boy really was.

"Can we see the body?" Detective Bradshaw asked as he put his notepad away in his inside jacket pocket.

"You can see it but it won't do you any good because the body was burned beyond recognition. Let me introduce you to my partner and she'll explain what they are doing right now." Booth took them over beside the platform and called out to Dr. Brennan. "Bones could you come down and talk to the Detectives and explain what you're doing with the skull right now?"

"I thought her name was Dr. Temperance Brennan." Detective Sanchez said.

"It is it's just a nickname that I gave her because she's a bone expert." Brennan came down and joined the men. "Dr. Temperance Brennan this is Detective Sanchez and Detective Bradshaw from the local police department. Dr. Brennan is the Jeffersonians Forensic Anthropologist and my partner."

Detective Bradshaw shook Brennan's hand vigorously. "You don't have to tell me about Dr. Brennan, I am a big fan of her books and I have read all about her. I am very happy to meet you Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you. It's always good to meet fans of my books." Brennan said as she shook the Detectives hand and gave him a friendly smile. As soon as Det. Bradshaw let go of her hand she extended it to Det. Sanchez.

"Your partner tells us that you can explain what you are doing with the boy's body right now." Bradshaw said as he took out his notepad again.

"If you gentlemen will follow me I'll show you what we are doing to help identify the boy." Brennan took them over to Angela's office where she was drawing a face for the skeleton. "Gentleman this is the Jeffersonians resident artist and a member of our team. Angela Montenegro this is Det. Sanchez and Det. Bradshaw from the local police department."

"Hello I presume that you would like to see my drawing of the little boys face." Angela showed them the picture that she had just completed. The picture showed what Booth believed was the face of Danny Case.

"Can we have the picture Ms. Montenegro?" Det. Sanchez asked.

"Yes, of course. I drew him with a smile so that his parents would remember him like that." Angela removed the picture from her drawing pad and handed it over to the Detectives.

"Okay, well I guess we have everything we need now. We'll let you know how it goes and if he is the boy Danny Case." Det. Bradshaw said as he accepted the picture from Angela and turned to go.

"Det. Sanchez if the parents want further proof that the body is their son we can provide that if you can get us a sample of his hair from a brush or comb that he used." Brennan said before they left.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan, we'll contact you if they want that." With that said they left to go to Lincoln Elementary school to get information on Danny Case's address and see if they had a recent class picture that they could compare Angela's picture to. Det. Bradshaw called the precinct to get the Cases address from the missing child report so they could compare it to what the school gave them. They didn't want to go to someone and tell them that their son was dead just because they had the same last name.

When the detectives left Booth went up the stairs to the platform and swiped his card through the security card reader. Everyone, including Cam was up on the platform. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

"Rebecca and I just want to thank you for all that you did for us. I know that you did everything on your own time and on a Saturday to boot. If there is anything that I can ever do for any of you just let me know. Whatever it is though it could never measure up to you giving my son back to me. For that I will be eternally in your debt." Booth tried to hide his tears but failed miserably. Cam, Angela and Brennan were crying also.

"Well if you think that I'm going to cry too you're sadly mistaken because I want to call in your in debt token right now." Hodgins said with all seriousness. Cam, Angela and Brennan all said HODGINS at the same time.

Booth held up his hand and they quieted down. "Anything you want Hodgins I'll try my best to give you."

"I want, or rather we want, Zack back. You know and I know that he didn't kill anyone. Find out if there is any way that he can possibly come back to work here. We need him and to be honest I really miss the little geek."

Booth walked over to Hodgins and held his hand out and shook hands with Hodgins. "I'll do my very best Hodgins."

Before Booth left he stopped in front of Brennan and took her in his arms and bent her backwards and gave her a long passionate kiss in front of everyone. Everyone stared at them with their mouths open. Booth stood her back up then straightened his jacket and left after grabbing his coat that he had left on the handrail by the stairs. Brennan just smiled at them and turned back to her work.

Booth returned to FBI headquarters and directly to Cullin's office. He stopped and asked his secretary if he was free at the moment.

"You can go right in Special Agent Booth." Booth knocked on the door first and when he heard Cullin say come in he opened the door and stepped in.

When he saw who it was Cullin came around the desk and put his hand on Booth's shoulder. "How are you doing Booth?"

"I'm doing a lot better today sir. I thought I would tell you about all that has been going on with me since Friday afternoon."

Cullin sat in the second chair next to the one that he pointed Booth too. "I saw the news report on the accident. I called Sweets in here to see it also so if you need someone to talk to he already knows about the accident."

"Yeah, I had forgotten that the reporters were there. I need to tell you sir that Dr. Brennan's group found out that the body wasn't Parker. They worked all night and did some DNA testing to confirm the identity of the boy's body and they did a comparison of my DNA to the bodies and didn't find a match. Without telling me Angela and Dr. Hodgins went to Rebecca's house and got a sample from her and also some hair that they found in Parkers brush. From all of these samples they confirmed that it wasn't my son that had been killed in the accident."

"Well where was he?" Booth continued to explain to Cullin about the hospital calling and his reunion with his son.

"Thank God. I am truly very happy for you Booth. If you want to take some time off go ahead just keep your cell phone with you in case we need you."

"Not right now sir. The Doctor told Rebecca to keep Parker home for a couple of days so I don't think she is going to let him out of her sight for awhile. But I'm supposed to get him next weekend. If I don't have a case I would like to take off early so I can spend as much time as possible with him if you don't mind."

"Take as much time as you want Booth. I would give my right arm to spend another weekend with my daughter." Booth stood up then and left.

Since Sweets knew about the accident Booth thought he better go and talk to him also. When he reached Sweets door he knocked on it instead of just walking in like he usually did. Sweets stood up.

"Hi Booth, how are you doing? I'm sorry about your son." Sweets said as he pointed him to his usual chair. Booth took it without saying anything at first. For some reason, now that he was in Sweets office, he was feeling the same emotions that he had felt when he thought that he had lost Parker. The tears started falling and he wiped them away with the back of his hand. Sweets didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Sweets. I don't know why I did that. I stopped by to let you know that Parker is alright, it wasn't his body in the bus." Booth told the young psychiatrist about what had happened on Friday and Saturday.

"Well I am truly very happy for you Booth. It's understandable that you are still feeling the possible loss of your son especially since you haven't been able to be with him for any length of time. But I promise you that the first time that you are able to spend time with him your subconscious mind will be reassured that he is alive and well."

"Yeah I guess so. I know that Rebecca probably hasn't even let him out of her sight." Booth was quiet for awhile, it was clear that he had something else that he wanted to tell Sweets. Sweets waited patiently while Booth got up the courage to tell him what it was. After 5 minutes Booth finally looked up at Sweets, but Booth was doing something that he didn't expect. Booth was grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" Sweets asked. He couldn't help but smile himself as he looked at Booth.

"I don't think that Bones and I will need therapy sessions with you anymore. Saturday morning when Hodgins told me that the body on the platform wasn't my son I was so happy that I hugged and kissed both Hodgins and Angela. The big thing though is that when I turned to Bones and hugged and kissed her I aimed for her lips. And it was a whopper of a kiss. It was so good that I didn't care if Hodgins and Angela saw us. The nice thing about it though was that when I pulled away from her she put her arms around my neck and kissed me. When we finally pulled apart I told her that I loved her and she said she loved me."

"Don't tell me you locked the door and had sex right in her office."

"No but if it hadn't been for the call from the hospital telling me that they had Parker we probably would have. As it is we barely had it in us to wait until we got to her apartment. If I look tired now it's not because of what I went thru on Friday and Saturday, it was because we were at it the rest of Saturday and most of Sunday." Booth was laughing as he told Sweets about his weekend. Sweets was laughing along with him.

"I swear I was really feeling my age by Sunday afternoon. The time in between was spent sleeping and I can tell you that the sleep periods got longer and longer." Sweets was laughing and turning red from embarrassment as the picture of them having sex came, unbidden, into his mind.

"I guess you will have to start taking longer jogs to build up your endurance." Sweets remarked.

"Well I think that we got rid of all of that pent up sexual tension this weekend so we should be acting more our age from now on. I want to tell you though that I now have first hand knowledge that what she says about herself being a good sex partner is true. The second time we had sex she almost blew the head of my penis off my orgasm was so strong." By now Sweets face was beet red. Booth started to laugh at Sweets reaction to what he said.

"Don't you dare ever say anything to Bones or anyone else about what I've told you." Booth told him with a straight face.

"Don't worry Booth I'll hold this all in patient doctor confidentiality. Where is Dr. Brennan now? Does she look as tired as you do?"

"No she looks fine, at least as far as I can tell she is fine." Booths cell phone rang and he pulled it off of his belt and answered it. Sweets heard him say "Okay I'm at the FBI headquarters right now but I'll head over to the Jeffersonian right away." He folded up his phone then and put it back on his belt.

"Is it another case?" Sweets asked.

"No that was Detective Bradshaw. I had to call the local police and turn the case of the unidentified body over to them. The Squints were doing me a favor when they did all of the work to identify the body. Once we found out that it wasn't Parker I knew I had to turn it over to the locals. The body is still at the Jeffersonian though and that was one of the Detectives that took over the case. I gave them some information that I got from my son and they are bringing the presumed parents over to the Jeffersonian so they can run some tests on the hair they got off of their sons hair brush." Booth got up then and said goodbye to Sweets.

When Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian he found a couple in Dr. Brennan's office along with Det. Bradshaw and Sanchez. He saw Bones up on the platform so he went up there.

"How's it going?" Booth asked Bones. "We just got the hair off of the brush and Hodgins is testing it now. It shouldn't take too much longer." Within 30 minutes Hodgins gave them the results.

"It's a match. The body is Danny Case."

"Okay Hodgins, thank you. Has the skull been put with the rest of the body?" Booth asked.

"Yes I placed it in the body bag myself." Hodgins answered. Booth just nodded to Hodgins and Brennan followed him down the platform and to her office.

The Detectives and Mr. and Mrs. Case stood up when Booth and Brennan came in. "Mr. and Mrs. Case they have a match on the hair from your son's hair brush and the body that was taken from the bus." Brennan told them. Danny's parents started crying then. Mr. Case held his wife close to him while she cried.

To Booths surprise Bones went over to Mrs. Case and put her hand around her and said "Mrs. Case I can say with all certainty that your son did not suffer. I am 100 percent sure that he died when his head hit the rail by the door when the truck hit the bus. It all happened within seconds so he didn't even know what happened to him."

Mrs. Case looked up at Dr. Brennan and said "Thank you Dr. Brennan. Thank you for all that you have done." She looked back at her husband and said "Let's go home now, we have to arrange for our sons funeral." The Detectives left also to take them home.

The following Friday Booth picked up Parker at his mother's house. Rebecca invited him in to wait for Parker since he hadn't arrived yet. "How have you been doing Rebecca?" Booth asked as he sat down at the dining room table with a cup of coffee she had given him.

"I took the week off and I've been spending as much time as possible with him. Letting him go back to school on Wednesday was hard. I was hugging him for so long that he had to tell me to let him go or he was going to miss the bus." Rebecca and Booth laughed.

"I can tell you that it's been pretty hard for me also. Every little thing would remind me of what happened last week and I kept on having to wipe away tears. Dr. Sweets, the on staff Psychiatrist at Headquarters, said that I would probably stop doing that after I got my chance to be with him this weekend. He said that my subconscious would finally be reassured that he was alive and alright." Rebecca came over and hugged Booth. She knew exactly how he felt.

Parker came in while they were hugging and when he saw his Father he yelled "Daddy!" Booth got up and picked up his son and hugged him as tight as he dared.

"I missed you Buddy. Did you miss me?"

"I always miss you Daddy. What are we going to do this weekend?" Parker asked his father as he put him down.

"I am going to spend every minute that I can with you and I am also going to teach you how to do something that all us Booth men must learn to do before they are 18 years old."

"What's that Daddy?"

"You Parker, are going to learn how to Veg out. Become bumps on a log. Become bums for the weekend. Space out while we watch games on TV and Disney movies. Then on Sunday after we go to Church we are going to get to go and see how the rich guys become bumps on a log. I promise you though that I questioned him to make sure that he knew how to really become a proper bump on a log and he passed the Booth men's test." Rebecca was laughing at the look on her son's face as he listened to his father so attentively.

"Is Dr. Bones going to be there also? Is she going to learn how to become a bump on a log too?" Parker believed, like so many little boys do, that everything his father said was the gospel truth.

"Well this is mostly a men's thing. If I tried to teach her the Booth men's tradition than I would probably have to hog tie her and strap her down to the couch." Booth bent down so that his mouth was right next to Parkers ear. "You know how women like to talk so she will probably be talking to Angela all the time we are there."

Quite seriously Parker whispered back to his father (rather loudly) "I understand Daddy, women can't learn how to become a bump on a log."

After Parker ran to his room to get his suitcase for the weekend with his father Rebecca said "I sure hope that he leaves everything that he learns at your house when he comes back or I'll never get him to do anything." Rebecca said with a serious look on her face that she couldn't quit keep.

"Don't worry Rebecca this weekend is more for me than it is for him." Booth told her. Parker came running back into the parlor pulling his suitcase behind him. They said goodbye then and Rebecca gave her son a kiss before he went running to the SUV.

As Parkers father had promised they spent the rest of Friday and all of Saturday lying around and wearing nothing but their shorts and t-shirts and becoming two bumps on a log and Special Agent Seeley Booth was in 7th Heaven all weekend with his son.

**THE END**


End file.
